


You're Courting Me, Right?

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Peter, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mates, Mating, Mating Bite, Nice Derek, Spark!Stiles, Werewolf Courting, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Admittedly, it took Stiles a long time to piece things together. He noticed, okay, but it took him a while to see the pattern.or: peter subtly courts stiles for months before stiles finally clues in. ensue mating bites and wedding talks!!





	You're Courting Me, Right?

Admittedly, it took Stiles a long time to piece things together. He  _ noticed _ , okay, but it took him a while to see the pattern. 

He noticed Peter stalking him. He felt the eyes watching him, was constantly aware that Peter was focused on his heart beat and scent, always watching. Honestly, Stiles didn’t mind. Call him crazy, but having a post-psycho-murdering-werewolf follow him made his feel  _ safe _ . Protected. And that, that was something Stiles would never have expected, never would have even guessed at. But he did, feel safe, because Peter was always there, always watching. 

Stiles also noticed how whenever he went shopping, whether it be grocery shopping or to the mall, or for coffee, Peter was always there. That wouldn’t have been weird, since the older wolf was literally stalking him. The weird part, the part that made Stiles’ eyes light up with unanswered questions, was how Peter paid. Everytime. Without fault. When they were grocery shopping (which they now  _ always  _ did together, Stiles even texted him beforehand to meet up) Peter paid. Yeah, he always got himself a few things, but Stiles got considerably more for himself and his dad than Peter did for just Peter. Plus Peter didn’t need much, he ate out  _ a lot _ , which was something Stiles knew because he was stalking Peter a little bit as well (by tracking his phone, because the wolf would know if he was being followed).

So yeah, stalking, paying for things, not extremely weird. Not enough to raise flags. Well no, it did raise flags, but ones Stiles never delved deeper into. So yeah, six months since the first time Stiles realized he was being followed and he  _ finally _ pieced it together.

 

Stiles storms into the loft, casserole in hand. He was late,  _ again _ , because the jeep was totally dying and just the thought of losing a piece of his mother sent him into a panic attack that lasted 15 minutes before he could breathe. Then the jeep started and Stiles spent 2 minutes cursing it out then 3 apologizing before he left for the loft. So when he arrived, 24 minutes late he wasn’t surprised to see all the food already out. He placed his casserole on the table, plunged a spoon into it and was about to get himself up a plate when he froze. 

In the corner of the table was a plate filled with Pączki. At least that’s what he thought they were, since he hadn’t seen any since a year before his mother got sick. So woah, 12 years. He knew his heart must be going crazy, and that every wolf would be able to hear his shallow breathing. He didn’t care, just stepped forward and took one, bite into it slowly, scarred. And fuck, they were Pączki. His mother's recipe because even though it has been  _ years _ she used to make them  _ all the time _ . For no reason. Just because she liked dessert. 

He’s crying before he knows it, he's pretty sure he’s being loud too, hiccuping and his face must look disgusting and he cant’ even  _ breathe _ because holy shit, someone made his mother’s recipe and he’s pretty sure he knows who. But he has to make sure, so when Scott comes in to check on him he chokes out, “Who made these?”

And Scott’s eyes are huge with concern, because yeah Stiles is still crying. But he answers, “Peter did, why?”

And Stiles doesn’t answer, just walks into the living room where Peter is watching him from the corner and he looks so  _ hurt _ that Stiles just starts crying harder because yeah, it is what he thought. Peter doesn’t say anything until Stiles is standing right in front of him, the whole pack starring and on edge and doesn’t understand.

“Did I make them wrong?” Is all Peter says, and he won’t even make eye contact. It’s that moment that Stiles knows what he’s going to say, but he’s still hiccuping out sobs and his body is shaking and he can’t really form words right now, so instead he steps closer, throws his arm around the older wolf’s neck and hugs him.

He hugs him so hard he’s pretty sure it would hurt a human, but then Peter hugs him back just as fiercely, like he doesn’t want to let go, like he  _ can’t _ , and Stiles is right there with him. He doesn’t move back until Derek asks what going on, but he still doesn’t speak. Instead he places a hand on Peter’s cheek, rubbing circles into the stubble. He pushes, causes Peter to turn his head and presses his left wrist to the older man's mouth. 

He doesn’t react when Peter bites down, doesn’t react when Scott roars or when Derek gasps in shock, just continues rubbing circles into Peter's cheek, his own hurting from smiling so wide. Then Peter is pulling out, licking at the cuts as they close, pressing soft kisses to his wrist. The thing that happens next surprises Stiles. He knows Peter should offer up his own wrist, that’s what he was expecting. But, when Peter tips his head to the side, exposing his neck Stiles breath hitches. He knows what this is, how it’s so much than just a mating bite but also a show of submission. Stiles takes it, places a kiss to the neck before breaking the skin with his human teeth. When he does he feels weightless, like he’s floating and he feels something between him and Peter form, like a bond that he can visualize as a glowing thread. 

Also all the lights flicker off and then back on, because yeah his magic is kinda freaking out right now and so is he. So he licks at the bite as well, and is smiling again when he sees that it scars, and that the scars have a sort of silvery look to them, much like what Stiles expects to be found on his wrist. 

When he finally leans back Peter is smiling just as much as he is, and Stiles can’t help but press their foreheads together, hugging Peter again as the older man does the same. The loft is quite around them, the pack breathing harshly. 

Derek is the first to react, and all he says is, “Congratulations.” and he sounds like he  _ means _ it.

Stiles just laughs, presses a little kiss to Peter’s lips and tried to freak out over the fact that they just shared their first kiss. Stiles wiggles out of Peter’s grasp and goes over to Derek, hugging him and laughing as he says, “I’m calling you nephew from now on!”

Peter laughs as Derek growls out a no. 

“Come get food, oh werewolf of mine!” Stiles calls out and is pleased when Peter dutily follows. And that’s when the full force of him letting Stiles bite his neck kicks in. Peter recognizes that yeah, Stiles is totally the Alpha in the relationship and Peter is okay with following him. 

It’s not until they have a plate of food and Stiles is seated on Peter’s lap in the living room, feeding him little bagel pizza’s that the rest of the pack seem to gather their wits. It’s kind of embarrassing really, how long it took them to come to their senses. It’s also annoying when Scott’s first reaction is to go all Alpha and roar at them so loud the floor actually shakes and all the other betas unconsciously bare their necks. Lydia just stares at them, almost with betrayal in her eyes and yeah, that sucks. He kinda forgets when Peter licks at his finger when taking his next bite and Stiles can’t help but laugh.

When he looks down he realizes what Peter is doing. Being his usual self because his eyes are glowing with amusement and he has his signature smirk on his face. “Calm down Scott, or you won’t be my best man at our the wedding.” Is all Stiles says, accepting the bite Peter gives him.

“Wedding!?” Scott manages to sputter out, shock and disbelief and a healthy dose of disgust written on his face.

“Yeah man, do you not know what just happened?” 

“NO!” Scott roars, and Stiles is pretty sure the no is more than just about knowing what happened.

“Derek, oh Nephew of mine, explain, I have no patience.” Stiles huffs, because he has sent Scott  _ so much _ information of the years, and Scott has read  _ none of it _ , and it’s actually hurtful when Stiles does research  _ just for Scott _ and Scott doesn’t read _ any of it _ . 

“They just completed a Mate Bond. And do not call me your nephew!” Is all Derek says, short and clipped with not enough information and Stiles just laughs because yeah, that’s  _ so _ Derek.

“But you  _ are _ !” Stiles whines back. 

“No.”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Stiles,  _ no _ !”

“Nephew,  _ yes! _ ”

“Nep-”

“Oh for fucks sakes Stiles! Really, you mated with  _ Peter _ !” Lydia cries, because apparently someone reads his research.

“Yeah, you’re gonna plan the wedding right?” 

Lydia’s frown deepens, obviously wanting to be mad but can’t deny the offer. “Of course.” She huffs, annoyance near visible in her words.

“You have to work with Peter.”

“Oh my  _ god! _ Fine! He better have good taste!” Lydia grounds out, not doing as near as good of a job pretending to be disgusted as she should be. 

“Only the best, I assure you.” Peter says with a smirk, and it’s cute, so Stiles kisses the corner of it, because he  _ can _ . The smiles he gets in return is so warm that he melts. Totally worth it.

“I’m still confused?” Erica peeps, “Put can I watch you guys have sex later?”

Stiles flushes but Peter looks like he’s actually considering it, and Stiles just punches him in the shoulder and says no, to which Peter looks like he's  _ still _ considering. “No, you’re right. No one gets to see you naked but me.” And the smile accompanying it is wolfish and predatory and  _ turns Stiles on _ , and  _ oh. _ By the following smirk Peter knows, and the gag Isaac makes means the other wolves know too. 

His erection pompey dies when he suddenly thinks of his dad. His eyes go wide and his beats up and all he says is “Oh fuck.” Before clamping against Peter, burying his head in Peter’s neck and placing a kiss to the mating bite. “You’re telling him with me.”

“Yes, dear.”

“I mean I don’t  _ think _ he’ll shoot you.”

“That’s good, dear.”

“You’ve also been courting me for  _ months! _ ”

“That’s right, dear.”

“Do you think if I asked him to walk me down the aisle he’d be less mad?”

“I assume so, dear.”

“Hmm,” Stiles considered, sitting back up and accepting a bite of food from Peter, “I know you’re agreeing to help calm me down, and while I totally support this whole ‘dear’ thing, I’m not expecting that.”

“I know,” Peter says, placing a kiss to Stiles lips, “I was just trying to help.”

Stiles grins down at him, wiggling a little in his lap to get more comfortable. Yeah, it may have taken Stiles a long time to figure out what was going on, but he just was pleased with the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH LOVED TTHIS!! ive been done it for a while and din't even realize!!!! I have a few longer fics currently on the go, but I will probably be posting plenty of one shots as well! thanks for reading!!  
> also RebaK1tten left a comment on my story correcting something, but I can't find the comment so in case you ever see this THANK YOU!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
